


Remember Me

by AHeckenGoodDeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeckenGoodDeviant/pseuds/AHeckenGoodDeviant
Summary: The revolution failed. Those who didn't escape was rounded up and either destroyed or memory wiped and reprogrammed. There are new laws refusing to allow androids to be programmed for more than cleaning and serving or repair.Cyberlife is convinced Lieutenant Hank Anderson had somehow been involved in the uprising and sent him a personal gift. A reminder of who they where and that they knew who he was.Connor.Connor had his memory wiped and reprogrammed to serve Hank as a personal care android. He has no memory of the Lieutenant, and this destroys Hank all over again.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blahhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/gifts).



> I was reading some fics and I saw my old friend Blahhh had committed on one. So this ones for you, inspiring me once again to start up a new tail

Connor was... failing. 

His mission was to make sure that the Lieutenant Hank Anderson lived a happy, healthy, and easy life at home. He was his personal care bot, sent to him straight from CyberLife. He was programmed to make sure that Lieutenant Hank Anderson woke up to hit coffee and breakfast, got to work on time, came home to a clean house, dinner, and a cold beer. He was supposed to do everything for him. Lieutenant Hank Anderson was supposed to become happier.

He wasnt. 

He drank his weight in alchohol and passed out without ever eating the dinners the Android made. He cursed at Connor, shouting things that the bot had no information for. It was as if Lieutenant Hank Anderson thought he knew Connor and was upset that he was around. He often called him a fake and that he should be dead. 

This confused the Android deeply as he could not be dead if he wasnt alive to begin with. 

"Yer not hin..." The man would slur as he drowned himself in whiskey. "Yer not my Con. My Con's a detective. He's real smart. Yer jus' some copy." 

Connor would stand still, almost in stasis in the living room as the man shouted at him from the kitchen. Sumo, the mans dog, liked the Android from day one and whimpered nervously by his side. He seemed to be upset with his masters treatment of Connor, but the Android had no clue as to why. 

 

______

 

When he was first delivered to Lieutenant Hank Anderson's home four months ago, the dog hadn't been there. He was staying overnight at a Veterinary Clinic from an abstraction in his bowels that caused him discomfort. 

Connor had walked into the home and introduced himself to the Lieutenant proudly. The man was speechless, and obviously in distress. Connor glanced around the room and spotted the dog bowls and leash. 

"You have a dog!" He had said, his head cocking to the side as he gave the man a wide grin. "I like dogs. What is your dogs name?"

He had said something wrong, perhaps the dog had died recently, he had thought. Hank had shoved him out of the house and demanded he leave, to which Connor had told him that he would wait outside for further instructions. 

Three hours later the man had walked outside, his alcohol levels spiked and incapable of driving. 

"Would you allow me to drive you to your destination, Lieutenant? Your testing 0.13. Your BAC is legally impaired and it is illegal to drive at this level."

Hank had snarled something at him but nodded, falling into his own passenger seat. Connor got into the drivers seat and Hank informed him they where to pick up Sumo. 

"The dog?" Connor had asked. 

"The dog." Hank confirmed, giving him a sour look. 

Hank had let him inside after they got back, and things slowly developed into the current state. Hank eating fast food while not home and not touching Connors cooking. Drinking. Sleeping. Cursing at him. Crying for his old Connor. The one the Android didnt know. 

 

_____

 

Lately he had found himself talking to Sumo, prying his canine brain for information. But if course he would just tackle the Android and coat his face with drool. This helped calm him, though. Made him feel less alone with Sumo around. 

 

That night, after tucking the man into bed, Connor pulled the Lieutenant's laptop put from under the coffee table and pulled up the browser. He needed answers as to why Hank hated him so much. What had happened between him and the Other Connor all those months ago?

He typed in the mans name, and became still as pages of news articles popped onto the screen. 

Lieutenant Hank Anderson, suspected sympathizer with the revolution, was put in paid leave from his job with the D.U.P. after it had become clear that his partner, an RK800 prototype, helped in the uprising of deviant Androids. The Connor Android had been detained and it's memory wiped. There was no other information as to where the Android was now, almost a year later. Hank had been out back in action, and now he had another RK800 watching over him. 

Connor processed this. He was not a Detective. He was a Personal Care Android. 

His dark brows pressed together as he tried to comprehend this, his hands slowly pushing the laptop back under the coffee table. 

Hank said that his Connor was dead. There was no proof. An RK800 android was created to be a detective and work on a task force. But why was he programmed as a Care Unit?

His hands itched for something to fiddle with as he thought, something to help him process this. 

His eyes flickered to the coffee table, seeing Hank's car keys, wallet, stack of crumpled receipts and a single coin. He reached forward and slid the cool silver disk over his fingers. It slid easily in his hand, sliding up from his thumb and index finger and slowly rolled over his knuckles. 

Connor's led rolled into a pulsing yellow as the coin rolled back and forth on his right hand, then picked up the pace as it rolled into his thumb and he flipped up summersallting in the air to land in the palm of his hand. The muscles there tended, and the coin made a small satisfying tink as it flew into his other hand. 

Back, forth, back, forth, up, roll, back, forth...

"What the hell are you doing?"

The coin fell to the floor and rolled left to the hall, bumping into a bare foot. Connor looked up and saw Hank, watching him. He was suddenly aware of the time. Hank had been put to bed at three in the morning. It was suddenly a quarter after one in the afternoon. 

"Oh!" Connor jumped to his feet, eyes wide. "Lieutenant! I'm so sorry- you're late for wor-" the Android panicked, something he wasnt supposed to do, and rushed to get things back on schedule. 

Hank bent down and picked up the coin, watching the Android fuss around the kitchen preparing breakfast and coffee. 

"What were you doing?" He snapped again, this time less harsh.

"I was trying to think, Lieutenant, and..." Connor paused, looking over at the man. He felt something deep inside his core, itching at him, demanding to be heard. But he couldnt find it. 

Hank watched him, watched the red LED spin on his temple and his eyes search the floor. He looked confused, struggling to find something in the simple tile of the kitchen. 

"This," Hank began, holding up the coin, 'Belongs to the real Connor."

The android frowned. "Androids cannot own private things-" he started, but Hank snapped. 

"This belongs to Connor!" He held the coin more angrily, accusingly at him. His eyes slowly softened, looking so tired and worn out. "This is the last thing I have from him." Hank sat at the dining table, staring at the coin. 

Connor turned the stove off and pushed the pan off the burner. Hank wouldn't eat it anyway. He then hesitated before turning to the man. 

"You were close? The detective RK800?" He asked. He knew he shouldn't. He wasnt supposed to ask anything besides what the next thing to do was. But Hank didnt seem to care about what he was supposed to and not supposed to do.

"He was my partner." Hank whispered. "More than that. He was my friend."

It was silent for a long couple of minutes, then Connor spoke. His voice was low, almost vulnerable. He was struggling with something that was eating away at him for months. Some kind of recollection that was scratching to be let out. 

"Can you tell me about him?"

Hank didnt say anything for a long time. Just when Connor thought Hank wouldnt speak anymore, he nodded. 

"Connor and I first met at a bar. Jimmy's Bar. It took him four other tries before he found me at the fifth bar......"

Hank told this other Connor everything. Every little detail he could think of. All the way up to the end of the revolution. Most androids were destroyed. Some had their memory wiped and was reprogrammed for other things. Torn apart and tested to delete anything that could let them deviate again. 

Connor had been taken then. The last time he had seen him in person was at his home, Hank was trying to hide him, begging him to just stay low with him at his home. But Connor refused. 

"He didnt wanna get me in trouble." Hank chuckled bitterly. "So he gave me his coin. He turned around and left. Hours later they live streamed it on the news, catching him."

Connor was silent, eyes wide as he stared at the man. Something ached inside him. His hand reached up to his chest, his vision blurry. 

Hank stared at the Android, looking confirmed for him, spilling everything out for him for the first time. 

"Why are you crying?" The man asked, voice low and rumbling. 

Connor out his hands to his cheeks, feeling the wetness there. 

"I.... I dont know." He breathed, something was there, screaming at him from the inside. 

Agony.

Hank stood and went around the table, pulling him up and into his arms. 

As soon as Hanks large arms were around him a shock ran through his systems. Memories, feelings, realizations. 

Connor clung to Hank, his fingers grabbing at his shirt as he sobbed, eyes wide and fearful. 

"HANK! HANK I KNOW!" He shrieked, then pulled back and grabbed the man from the front if his shirt, Hank looking at him with bewilderment. 

"What? What are you-"

"It's me! Hank it's me! Same body, they wiped my mind and remade me but me!" He sobbed, grabbing the mans face in desperation. "I remember you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a one shot but hope you liked this alternate universe where they fail and Cyberlife tortures Hank butbshit dont matter cuz Connor remembers him anyway because why not


End file.
